finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon equipment
Demon Equipment is a recurring type of equipment in the series. In most games that it appears in, it is associated with the Dark element. Its rank usually varies depending on the game it appears in, though oftentimes it offers high defenses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The '''Demon Axe' has an Attack of 27, 45% Accuracy, and boosts Evasion by 2%. The Demon Spear has an Attack of 42, 60% Accuracy, and boosts Evasion by 2%. Both can be purchased on the Tropical Island. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Demon Mail' is a high-ranked armor that offers +38 Defense and +17 Magic Defense. The Demon Shield is a mid-ranked shield that, like all other shields, protects against some statuses, and provides +12 Defense and +8 Magic Defense. The two armor pieces can be used by heavy melee classes such as Viking and Warrior. The Demon Axe has an Attack of 116, and boosts Strength and Vitality by 2. Only the Onion Knight, Viking, and Warrior can use it. ''Final Fantasy IV Cecil has Demon equipment as his strongest set of armor as a Dark Knight. The '''Demon Armor' provides +9 Defense, +3 Magic Defense, and -10 Evasion. The Demon Shield provides +2 Defense, +24 Evasion, and +1 Magic Evasion. The Demon Gloves give +4 Defense and -10 Evasion. The Demon Helm provides +6 Defense, +1 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, and +1 Magic Evasion. All the pieces of the equipment are purchasable in Fabul, except for the Shield. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Demon Shield, Demon Armor, and Demon Gloves exist in the coding but were dummied out, and can only be accessed via hacking. Their stats are identical to their ''Final Fantasy IV incarnation. The Demon Slayer is found in Kain's Challenge Dungeon. It has an Attack power of 82 and 40% Accuracy. It does additional damage to Demon-type enemies. ''Final Fantasy V '''Demon's Rod' is a weapon exclusive to the Advance version, found only in the Sealed Temple. It provides 52 Attack and +2 Magic, as well as being Poison-elemental. ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Demon's Mail' is a mid-rank armor that can only be used by Steiner and Freya. It provides +27 Defense, absorbs Shadow-elemental attacks, and increases the damage of the user's Shadow-elemental attacks. It teaches the ability High Tide. The Demon's Vest can be used by everyone else except the above two, and provides +31 Defense, +1 Magic, and halves Shadow-elemental damage. It teaches the abilities Auto-Potion, Devil Killer, and Locomotion. ''Final Fantasy XI The '''Demon Helm' and Demon Helm +1 are both Helmets. The Demon Earring is an earring. The Demon Slayer is a sword, while the Demon's Knife and Demon's Knife +1 are daggers. The Demon's Axe is an axe, while Demonic Sword is a greatsword. The Demonslicer is a scythe. The Demon's Cloak, Demon's Harness, and Demon's Harness +1 are all body armor. Demon's Ring and Demon's Ring +1 are both rings. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Demon Mail' is a mid-rank armor that requires 40 LP to use and can be bought for 4,900 gil at Nalbina Fortress, Rabanastre, and Mt. Bur-Omisace. It provides +29 Defense, +5 Strength, and +3 Vitality. In the International Zodiac Job System, Demon Mail is on the "Heavy Armor 5" License, which costs 50 LP. The Time Mage, Breaker, Uhlan, and Knight classes can equip it. Demon Shield is a high-ranked shield, providing +40 Evade and absorption of Dark-elemental attacks. It costs 11,200 gil to buy from the Baknamy merchant in the Necrohol of Nabudis, and requires the Shields 6 license, costing 30 LP. In the International Zodiac Job System, the Demon Shield is also on the "Shields 6" license, but it costs 40 LP. It is used by the Shikari, Red Mage, and Knight classes. The Demonsbane is a mid-ranked sword that provides provides 59 Attack. It can be bought for 6,000 gil as early as Mt. Bur-Omisace, and can be obtained as a treasure in the Tomb of Raithwall. Only characters who have unlocked the Swords 3 license for 40 LP can equip the Demonsbane. In the International Zodiac Job System, only the Knight class may equip the Demonsbane. It is on the "Swords 5" license for 55 LP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Demon Bell' has 22 Attack power and is the weakest Bell. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The '''Demon Bell' retains the same statistics as in Tactics Advance, and teaches the abilities Baknamy and Flan to Beastmasters for 150 AP a piece. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The '''Demon Robe' has a Defense stat of 110 and boosts Magic by 30. The Demon's Spoon is a high-ranked weapon for Lilty, and provides 180 Attack and 5 Magic. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The '''Demon Shield' is a level 65 shield that provides 46 Defense and costs 1198 Gil to buy. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Demon Mail' is a level 58 heavy armor which increases HP by 1,882. Demon Shield is a level 36 shield that provides +27 Defense and Wall Rush HP Damage +20%. Demon Gloves is a level 57 gauntlet that provides +28 Bravery and +41 Defense. The Demonsbane is a level 50 weapon for Gabranth that provides +36 Attack and EX Mode Duration +20%. The Demon's Rod is a level 95 weapon for Emperor that provides +290 HP, +1 Defense, +62 Attack, and EX Intake Range +4m. The Demon Soul is a trade accessory only gotten through Battlegen and provides +2 Luck. The Demon Feather is also a trade accessory that can either be bought or gotten through the Duel Colosseum Falcon Course, and also provides +2 Luck. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gallery Category:Armor